(Adventures of Asonja and Zazzy) with Sonicsilva1 and SilverKnight01
Not much of a story to explain upfront. Since we both know what We're getting into XD Participants Silverknight01= Zazzy Mace sonicsilva1 = Asonja the Hedgehog Prologue (Start here) It was a cool evening, with the Sun setting over the horizon. Zazzy was lounging on a fluffy recliner, legs thrown over the arm rests as she leafed through a book. It had been a long day at training, and a few of her limbs were mildly sore. But that didn't matter, infact, She didn't care. She was quite happy at the moment. Reading the latest issue of Martia Steworg. Whoever the heck she is. A black hedgehog was sitting by himself under an umbrella, drinking a Cheerwine soda. With all of his black clothing on and the hot temperatures, he must be smoldering but he didn't care. He had his head back, seeming to groan quietly occasionally. Stretching out her limbs, she sighed and hopped up. Stiffing a groan as her muscles protested the work. Promptly setting her magazine and heading to her kitchen for a snack. The hedgehog yawned and went to his kitchen as well to refill his soda. He opened the fridge, showing massive amounts of unopened Ramen Packets and Root Beer bottles. He picked out the Root Beer, opened it with a bottle opener and swigged it entirely. "Ugh...Cheerwine is better but this is all I can afford now..." He grumbled before throwing the unclean empty bottle behind him on the couch that was filled with other bottles and Ramen packets. Off in a distant land, on the grounds of an unknown planet. Something stirred. A vortex opened wide and stretched out across the stars. The rift appearing in the world of Mobius. Invisible to the naked eye, the one-way portal lay in wait of a rather unfortunate victim. '' Zazzy was sadly one of those unfortunate souls. Her quarters was littered with boxes and trash. Random assortments of wrappers and clean cloths could be found virtually everywhere. All to absorbed in her cookie box, she stumbled and tripped. But strangely, she didn't land with a familiarly painful 'THUD!' Infact, she vanished altogether in one swift pop! The hedgehog on his messy apartment was watching TV with a root beer in his hand. He got up and yawned. "I wonder if I can buy dinner from the pizza parlor down the street..." He mutters before opening his door to go outside. However, he didn't show up outside at all; he vanished entirely as well. ''They both were sucked into a wormhole of sorts. Rocketing them light-years across space in mere seconds. The sensation was strange, like trying to swim in Jello. But regardless, it didn't affect the speed of impact as the portal dumped the duo into a lagoon in the middle of who-know-where. Sputtering, Zazzy resurfaced from the water. Cookies that landed were barely floating on the surface of the sea. Sinking as they became too soggy from the salt water. The feline was emitting a mild electrical currant. Causing her to shock anything within a short radius of her location... Including herself. Convulsing a bit, She quickly paddled as fast has her limbs would take her to shore. "I.HATE. WATER." She managed to hiss out. Suddenly, a black hedgehog landed next to her on his side, making a painful THUD near a sharp rock. He groaned in pain and curled there. "Argh...God...That's the last time I'm drinking Vodka with Root Beer..." He grumbled, trying to get up. She noticed the hedgehog who said this looked to be an underage drinker of 16-17. He had a few scars here and there under his trench coat sleeves, but he hid them. "Where the hell am I..." He mutters. She was only startled for a few moments. But after a few moments of inspection, she relaxed."OH! Are you okay?!" She asked, scooting over to pat him down for injuries. Personal space was a myth in this cat's book. "Oh gosh. You land here like me? Weird huh?! Wonder what dragged us here? Why do you smell like beer? Stuffs' not good for you, ya'know." She rambled on. Suddenly noticing a long scar peeking out from under one of Asonja's sleeves, she instinctively reached over and yanked part of his sleeve up. "OOooh gosh. The rocks cut you up good!" the wide eyed kitty commented. Oblivious to what they actually were. He sighed and pulled his arm away. "I appreciate you checking on me, but...that's not rock wounds. I did that myself..." He muttered, seeming to trail off a bit. He was oddly afraid of speaking to her, and was blushing a little after she checked him for injuries. Her nose scrunched up. Confusion racked her poor brain. "Why? Are you clumsy like me? I hurt myself all the time. Its kinda unsettling, actually." the cat said. Nabbing her shoe and pulling it off. "Check out my toe. Slammed the door on my foot. Pretty nasty bruises." She said, wiggling her purplish toe. Not bothering to put the shoe back on, she started wringing out her hair. Salt water dripping in little streams from the strands. "Yeah that's uh...great." He says, a bit creeped out. Not to mention the confusion of his whereabouts were still a mystery. "What's your name, by the way? You seem like a nice person who can understand me..." "Dawww. Thanks." She gushed, fanning one of her hands in dismissal. "My NAME is Zazulla-" She replied, face scrunched up in displeasure. "-But seriously. What kind of name is that?! So most my friends just call me Zazzy." The cat grinned from ear to ear, gently elbowing the hedgehog on the shoulder. "What about chu'?" He barely showed much emotion, but he had a slight smile. It was almost unnoticeable. "Asonja. That's my name. I honestly consider it to be a...strange name myself. I like a name called Zazzy better than my own." "Oooh. Sounds exotic. I LIKE IT!" Zazzy squealed. Shaking free the last of the water from her pelt. "So, where do you suppose we are...?" She asked, turning to a more serious tone. He blinked, surprised at her sudden mood change. He looked around, thinking deeply. "I know where this is...but I'm not supposed to know. We're in the town of Salem in the colony of Massachusetts Bay. That could only mean we have been transported back in time to when Humans dominated the planet. This can't be correct..." He looked back at Zazzy. "There could be something or someone disorienting time as we know it and are sent here to either fix it, or be trapped in the corrupted past." He pushed up his glasses, seeming to make his pupils disappear with the dramatic flash. Zazzy puckered her lips. As she processed the info, her tail swung back and forth, digging a little trench in the sand she was sitting on. "Weird, Are you certain the time disorientation was caused by a person? Or maybe a thing? Could this have just happened on accident?" She said, optimistically. Giving someone the benefit of a doubt. "Perhaps. But we'll never know for certain. For now, we need to fix the events that are happening right now, or time will become disrupted forever. Let's get going." He says, helping her stand up by holding her hands. He almost immediately let go of her hands, hiding a blush by looking at the ocean to his right. "Thanks! So, where to start? Its not like there a beacon with trumpets screaming the X that marks the spot on the map.." She spouted strangely, doing the jazz hands for effect. Zazzy wasn't good at metaphors. Or being sarcastic for that matter. She almost forgot to put on her boot. Which she promptly did, trying to dust off as much as sand as possible before putting it on again. He looked back at her, his blush vanishing. "True. But I know exactly where this is and what event should be happening; the Salem Witch Trials. It all started with a slave named Tituba. She should be showing the girls her rituals of her homeland, Barbados in India. They should be in the forest by now, but I don't see anyone..." He looked around. "Weird. Wonder if they're hiding? Also, how do you know all this stuff anyway?" She bombarded. Then suddenly gasped. "Oooh. Our friends aren't alive in this time period. Theres probably not any Mobians around either!" Zazzy pouted. Only JUST then realizing that fact. "Yeah. Human History. I studied it for a long time. And yes, none of our friends are alive. It's just the two of us, the first two Mobians to exist." He adds. Zazzy finally got her darned boot on her foot, and promptly shook her leg to make sure it was on tight. "Wowza. Thats pretty neat. We'll make our mark on history!" She said, smiling. He turned to her, glaring. "We cannot change the past into the way we want. We have to fix it entirely. We're not going here to dilly-dally. I'm sorry but the past isn't anything to break. It's like precious china." The kitty's face flushed from embarrassment. "I-im sorry..? I meant that as a positive thing.. Ya'know?" She mumbled. "So. We need to find this Tituba person..?" Zazzy asked, trying to recover from her last conversation crash. He sighed a little. "Sorry, I'm a Debby Downer at times. I just focus on the serious part of things and not the positive. It's a long and painful process to fix..." Zazzy seemed to understand this. But a flash of determination sparked in her eyes. "Well! We better get cracking then! No time to loose. Heheh. I made a joke there." She laughed. "But seriously, we need to fix this." "Indeed, we must fix this. We must find the forest Tituba and the young girls are located. Keep a low profile or else we'll be caught and...well...lets just say things will not go well as planned." He states, and walks in the middle of town. Zazzy perked up. "NICE!" She yelled. Before realizing she should be quiet. Cringing she pretended to zip her lips. "I mean...Nice." She whispered. As she tiptoed after Asonja. Asonja just walked normally. Not many people took attention, but the way that they were dressed were highly different. "Keep in mind Zazzy, women do not have a good reputation here in the Massachusetts Bay colony." Asonja says normally. "They're always accused of witchcraft, but that hasn't happened yet. The Salem Witch Trials will occur very soon. We just have to get Mr. Parris to go into the forest to catch Tituba showing his children and nieces her 'witchcraft'. You understand?" Zazzy paused for a moment. "We're not actually going to help a man harm some poor woman..?" She frowned. "..Are we?" "According to the history books after Tituba was accused of witchcraft, she was whipped to death by Mr. Parris, her master. We have to let that happen." He responds. "I'm sorry but the Salem Witch Trials are nothing but death and despair. 19 women, 1 man, and 2 dogs were accused of witchcraft and were killed. Hundreds of others were jailed." The cats ears seemed to droop along with her tail. "...Ok." She said uncharacteristically. Zazzy's sadness was almost thick enough to form its own rain-cloud. He patted her head for a moment. "Don't worry about it. It's not going to be us. All we have to do is alert Mr. Parris about what's going on and everything will go as planned." He tried keeping her mood up. "I..i know." She said softly. "I'm. trained. to do these kinds of things...everyday." Zazzy choked out. "I can do this." she continued. Seeming more to be convincing herself than Asonja. Putting on a brave face, she sucked it up and brazenly march on. "Hmm...you have quite the determination. Mr. Parris' house is this way though." He points in the other direction. The feline snorted. "I er. 'Ment to do that." She said, turning heal and sticking to Asonja's side. He chuckled a little and went back to leading. Once they got to the door, he stopped her. He was about to aim for the chest but quickly saved it and went to her stomach to stop her. He sighed and screamed internally at the thought of not saving his arm. He sighed audibly and turned to her. "So, this is it. And note that electricity hasn't even been found yet. So...it's going to be a bit dark when we enter. Just follow my lead, alright?" He knocked on the door, and says with a freaked out tone. "Mr. Parris open up! We have important news!" Catching on very quickly, Zazzy copied Asonja's sense of panic. But was maybe a bit over the top. "A Witch! A horrible Witch, I dare say!" She screeched in her best impression of a British accent. It was a bit over the top, as a tear seamlessly rolled down her muzzle and she fanned herself as if she might swoon. Asonja looked at her rather amazed, but worried she went too far. Suddenly, Mr. Parris emerged from his door, looking at the two horrified. "A witch you say?!" He responds, but rather quietly. "Where is she?!" "Just in that forest." Asonja says, pointing West. "We believe we saw your daughter and niece dancing with Tituba!" Mr. Parris gasped and pushed them aside running to the forest. "BETTY! ABIGAIL! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM WITCHCRAFT!" His voice faded when he got into the forest. A portal appeared in front of Asonja and Zazzy, indicating another time rift. "That one was easy; people are idiots here..." "YEAH! Team Zazonja 1, mystery time rift none~." She said, pumping her fist in the air. Her droopy mood still had an effect on her positivism. But she still managed a grin as she held her fist up for a fist-bump. "We're a team now, whether you like it or not." "I wasn't even going to say anything bad about it. Now come on, let's see where this will take us." He seemed to take her hand for a moment before quickly letting go and going inside the rift. She frowned for a moment. ''"He left a fist bump hanging!!" ''Zazzy thought as she jumped in the portal soon after he did. But she quickly got over it as the kitty got sucked though the void of colors. Category:Private Roleplay